Time to Get Away
by number6572
Summary: When Hermione finds out she's been made a fool who does she turn to for comfort… One Shot


A/N: The next chapters for Give Me Everything and Come Back to Me are almost finished...… Until then I hope you enjoy this…Please Review.

Characters: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini.

Summary: When Hermione finds out she's been made a fool who does she turn to for comfort… One Shot

Rating; M

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Time to Get Away

By number6572

Hermione sat on the wooden chair sipping her now warm tea watching her boyfriend of a year sleeping on the couch. She loved him it took him a while to convince her that she loved him. Since instantly he told her he loved her, after their first night together. It was after a party in the room of requirement at the end of last term. They had both gotten well sloshed, and she admitted she found him attractive, rubbing her hand up his leg and flirting with him. One thing led to another and they woke up in his dorm room bed curled in each one another's arms, legs tangled and nude. He woke up first, his fingers dancing across her stomach, then when she stirred fluttering her eyelids open he looked so sweet, she couldn't help the smile that crept on her lips. He pulled her to face to him and brushed them in the tenderest way, then pulled away looking at her and simply stated, "I love you." She pulled herself back and told him "no you don't, just because we had a good shag does not mean you love me."

Thinking back on that he did everything to convince her she loved him and it worked she eventually really started to love him. Yes they had their fights they had problems, but they got through them together. With that last thought she got up from her seat, picking up her cup pouring out the cold tea and rinsing the cup. She walked over to him, sitting at the edge of the couch, looking down at him she delicately ran her thumb across his cheek, questioning her feelings, 'Do I still I love you, Blaise?'

Shifting her sight over the table she looked at the mess of books scattered about and decided to pick up before she woke him to go to bed. She leaned over gathering her books into a nice stack, she got off the chair picking up the books she walked and placed them on her desk then went back to pick up Blaise's books and pack them in his bag. When she went to grab his transfiguration book, it slipped from her fingers falling to the carpet with a small thud. She bent to pick it up when she did a piece of parchment fell to the floor. She knew she should have not looked at it, it was wrong to go snooping through his things, 'Curiosity did kill the cat' she thought but she couldn't help it she pick up the paper, unfolding it. The words on the parchment shocked her but in a way she knew. What shocked her was who had written it, how her friend could do this to her, not just any friend but one of her dearest friends, Ginny.

She felt the tears build up in her eyes ready to spill over; she sat down not noticing that she sat on his stomach, waking him. She jumped when she felt something move beneath her. Blaise looked up at her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

She couldn't stop herself from what happen next. She jumped off of him throwing the letter at him shouting, "WHAT IS THIS? DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!"

Blaise blinked a couple of times, sitting up, only to bend over and pick up the paper that fell to the floor. 'Shit' he thought when he read what it was.

Standing he couldn't hold the anger in his tone for her to go through his things he asks, "Hermione, Why are you going through my things?"

She stood there in shock the audacity of him to say that of all things he would say he didn't even try to deny anything what a fool I am. Closing her eyes she wondered if she should even defend herself, in a low tone full of spite and venom she said, "You have some balls, in fact I should hex your balls off right now. I have to ask this, How long have you and my friend been fucking?"

"Do you have a clue what you have done to me, don't touch me." She said as she backed away from him Blaise came closer to her trying to calm her down

Irritation in his tone and a glare in his eyes he asked, "Why are you going through my things?" taking a step back and watching her. She stood there three feet away from him silent shaking from her anger or from the pain she felt in her heart. Blaise let out a sigh, rubbing his face, he looked at her, and maybe it will just be better if I just tell her, "Hermione, this has not been right for a while now, you know this, but now that you know maybe we can work it out fix things."

Hermione stood there feeling her wrath take her over she knew better than to do it. She took two steps to him slapping him across the face and yelled, "FIX THIS! FIX, YOU ARE FUCKING GINNY, ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS AND YOU WANT TO FIX THIS." Shaking her head, "I KNEW, I KNEW, I KNEW BETTER THAN TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU. YOU FUCKING CHEATING SON OF A BITCH, YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR MOHTER." She should have stopped her words but she was so angry, slapping him was one thing but to compare him to his mother was hitting a sore spot for him.

He froze in his place after her had hit his face; he knew her being mad was an understatement, and he was fine with being hit. He wasn't expecting the low blow to say he was like his mother the lowly black widow, compulsive man eater. He felt his fury he tried to calm himself by closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. But she started with more of her yelling and comparisons which hurt more than he wanted to allow himself to feel. He snapped his eyes open, when she had brought up one of his biggest fears and secrets that only she and Draco knew.

She had betrayed him by bringing that up. So when he brought up his hand and brought it down with so much force it sent her falling to the floor. His nostrils were flaring as he loomed over her. He only moved when he heard a male voice and felt the rumbling of footsteps beneath his feet. He turned to see Draco coming towards them glaring at him. Then he heard Draco speak again, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ZABINI."

Blaise knew he should have never hit her. He's never hit a girl before but he, he didn't know what came over him. He stood there looking at his friend, who by the look he received gave new meaning to if looks could kill; he had to get the hell out of here. Leaving his books, leaving Hermione he ran out of the heads common room.

Hermione curled into fetal position on the floor closing her eyes, convulsing uncontrollably from her crying. What had she done why couldn't she stop herself, was this the end of everything. She knew she crossed a line when she let those words slip past her lips but

Draco walked over to her squatting next to her trying to sooth her, with comforting words. When she stopped shaking, he cradled her in his arms picking her up and placing her on the sofa. He didn't know that this would all happen; yes he secretly hoped they would break up but not like this. He looked at Hermione as she sat up pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She turned to look at him; he wondered how even with her eyes red and puffy, she could still be so beautiful to him. She took a shaky breath before she asked, "Draco do you have anything to drink."

He was about to tell her that it was not a good idea to drink, "Please." Was all she said. Draco just nodded and got up off the sofa and ran to his room digging in his draw pulling out an unopened bottle of fire whiskey. He went back into the common room to see her stoic staring into the flames of the fire. He made his way to the kitchen pulling out two glasses. Then walking back, he placed the bottle and glasses down, smirking, "I was saving this for Friday when exams would be done, but I do believe you and I need a drink."

Hermione finally looked away from the fire, she stared at amber fluid on the table reaching for it unscrewing the cap and taking a hug swig. She took pleasure of the flame as it burned her from the inside. She needed to escape, and for now this would do.

The two sat there in silence passing the bottle back and forth.

_One hour later…._

"You're beautiful; don't let him get to you. You are beautiful." Draco stated

"Yeah right you're just drunk; I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Hermione, he cheated on you, don't let him make you feel like this it's not worth it. There are other blokes out there that will see you. And treat you how you deserve to be treated."

"I don't know, in some messed up way I still love him, even with what he's done. Right now I wonder where he went. If he is okay," she said taking another drink.

"You know he is…wait, was my mate, but what I saw you didn't deserve that." He nearly slurred taking the bottle as she handed it to him

She sat there tears drying on her cheeks. Looking at Draco, yes they use to hate or not like each other very much but since becoming head boy and girl, and her dating Blaise they had got along well. They switched their hate filled fights to playful banter; they had actually become friends often helping each other.

She sat there then she looked up at him, maybe she did it to fix her bruised vanity, maybe it was the way he was looking at her at that moment. She couldn't stop her hand from moving his blond hair from his eyes looking into them more deeply. She admits she at times thought what it would be like to kiss him to touch him to have sex with him. She would often hear him or see him with girls and she would wonder, maybe that's why she did it. Maybe it was to get back at Blaise by sleeping with his best friend.

Draco looked at her loving the movement of her hand as she swept his fringe out of his eyes. He knew he was entering dangerous territory. He'd liked her for so long though; he looked down as her plump pink lips, licking his own in anticipation. When his eyes roamed over the rest of her face that's when he saw it the faintest of purple forming on her cheek, he brought his hand up to it rubbing it in the softest of circles with his thumb.

She winced when he touched her cheek remembering the pain. She pulled back and stood moving away from him, she noticed him look at her lips and lick his own. She didn't know what she wanted now. She had to get away so she moved over to the fireplace hugging her body as she looked into the flames.

Draco sat there watching her. Maybe he should just leave her go to his room, crawl back into his covers and try to go back to sleep, but he didn't he peeled his body off the sofa walking over to her wrapping his arm protectively around her. She didn't move or try to get away, but leaned into his embrace tilting her head to the side exposing the smooth flesh that glistened by the light of the fire.

Hermione couldn't help melting in his arms as they wrapped around her, she shut her eyes, placing her arms over his before saying, "How can I want you for myself when I'm already some ones girl, can I even call myself his girl anymore."

"No, don't call yourself that forget him."

"This feels so nice, I shouldn't be feeling this," She says as she tries to pull herself away.

Draco pulls her tighter into his hold on her.

The two stood there in silence.

She had been through so much tonight, he was sure anything he tried to do would be rejected, but he yearned to kiss her. To feel her soft lips pressed against his, to have her nude flesh pressed against his to have every part of her. What was Blaise thinking to give up the most beautiful creature, to blemish her?

Hermione finally pulled out of his warm embrace walking back over to the table picking up the bottle of fire whiskey bringing it to her lips. Draco walked over to her taking the bottle away from her lips, and bringing it to his taking a huge gulp.

He put the now empty bottle down, and the two stood face to face, Draco brought his had up moving a brown curl from her face, then cupped her cheek.

Almost there don't stop what you're doing she thought to herself, looking up into the silver pools of Draco's eyes, she took in some air and whispered, "Take me to your room Draco."

Draco stood there looking at her, he couldn't believe, he knew it was the alcohol. He didn't know, he knew that he'd always wanted her if they did this would it be a mistake to her, would she regret that she did it did they have a chance after. Resisting the better side of him that told him to not do it; he picked her up and carried her to his room.

Hermione's' heart sped up a couple of beats when he pulled her to his chest and they entered his room. She didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or if it was him. She wanted this. When they got to his room he placed her on her feet by the bed, he looked down at her, asked, "Hermione, are you sure?"

She pulled her eyes from him and slowly started to unbutton her shirt, timidly looking back up at him when she reached the last button. Draco took a step back and watched her standing there with her shirt open to him, he took a gulp to remove the lump rom his throat looking down at her, their eyes locked as she slips her hands down to the zipper of her skirt, tearing her eyes away when the zipper got caught she tried to fix it when Draco went down on his knees moving her hands replacing them with his own, pulling her zipper down and slowly undoing the button letting it pool around her ankles. Looking down at her smooth legs he ran his hand up her calf, massaging it softly. His hands made a leisure path up her legs then hooking his fingers around her satin white panties, pulling them down, inhaling the sweet scent of her now exposed sex. She stepped out of her knickers and skirt, as Draco threw the items aside.

"Stand up Draco, no teasing we waited long enough, don't hold back just to let you know I like it a little rough" she said in a husky tone, as she caressed his cheek pulling him up.

Draco stood up, he didn't know what to say so he kept quiet, hoping this was not a dream. He slid his hands up her hips, to her waist, up her torso over her covered breasts, to her shoulders, putting his hands inside her shirt pulling the item down her arms, Hermione's hands went to unclasp her bra, and let it fall with her shirt to the floor.

Hermione pulled herself to the center of bed, she looked into his steely greys, as he watched her, and she smiled, and said, "Why you standing over there, with your clothes on, strip down for me take it all off."

Draco looked at the naked girl and smirked as he started to undo the buttons of his shirt. He kept his eyes locked with her. When he was down to his dark blue silk boxers he crawled onto the bed, Hermione got on her knees and met him. He curled his long fingers to the back of her neck as their lips met in a searing kiss. Her hands gripped his bicep.

Draco still holding her close to him laid her down on the bed, their lips never leaving. Hermione's hands slid down his arms to his waist, pulling his boxers down. Draco let a chuckle leave his lips as he broke the kiss, "Anxious?"

Hermione pulled his boxers down with her feet, as Draco kicked them all the way off. She looked at him, holding his face firmly in her palms and answered, "You know what's next; I want you inside me Draco."

Draco enjoyed hearing her demands, he rolled on his side, pushing her back down, and with a feather touch he ghosted his fingers over her body leaving a trail of goose flesh. He bent his head down taking her pert nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue around it, while his hand made its way to her to thighs pulling them apart, exposing her wetness to the cool air. She wiggled and moaned begging for more, "Mmm, Draco, please, stop teasing me."

Draco moaned as she grabbed his hardened member and stroked it, but he continued his mischievous diversion, he ran his finger slowly up and down her slit, deliberately ignoring the tiny bundle of nerves, and not entering where she wanted him most.

Draco knew by her begging she was getting tired of his teasing , he removed his mouth from her breasts, and his hand from her, he climbed on top of her bring his fingers to his mouth and suckling them, he pulled them out of his mouth then crashed his lips to hers. While their lips were locked Hermione gasped as he entered till he hit her cervix. He stayed inside her only pulling his upper body up, to look at her when he pulled out. Hermione held on to his strained biceps as they both looked down to see his slick cock glide out of her. They both moaned as her muscles clinched around him, "Gods, Hermione you feel so fucking good," he said through clutched teeth.

"Draco, don't stop, don't ever stop, I need this, I need you, all of you." She moaned as he plunged back into her wetness.

The two met each other thrust for thrust, kiss for passionate kiss, touch for touch, they relished in each other as he went faster, divulging himself deeper and deeper, till they both cried out in pleasure.

When he pulled out and laid next to her, she buried in his arms, lazily drawing patterns on his chest, he sighed in content before letting sleep take him over

She laid there in his embrace and she thought, 'I could fall in love all over again right now.'

XOXOXO

Hermione woke in Draco's room that next morning; she looked at him thinking how beautiful he looked, 'Maybe in another life.' She pulled on his shirt, gathering her clothes as quietly as she could and walked to the door opening it hoping that the creaking wouldn't wake him. She was going to leave but she turned tiptoeing back to his bed, kissing his lips one last time, he stirred a little she paused, opening her eyes, she smiled and whispered "Thank you. I will always be with you in your memory. Bye Draco." Then snuck out of his room.

Draco eye's fluttered open but shut them and kept them shut when she kissed him lightly and spoke to him. Her words made it sound like he would never see her again, but that would never happen. He had a couple of days, and he would get her to be with him again, he would get her to see this was more than just this one night. So he laid there opening his eyes to see her leave wearing his shirt and soon let sleep take him over.

That day Hermione asked Head mistress Mcgonnagal if she could move back to Gryffindor tower for the last week of school, sentiment always worked, so she moved back.

Hermione then went to the Slytherin dungeons, finding Blaise in his room sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. She went to sit next to him, he looked at her sorrow in his eyes, and he pulled her to him, hoarsely saying "Hermione, I'm sorry."

She brought her hand to his face, "I know, but we… I can't do this," taking a deep breath she continued, "our relationships not healthy and last night proved it." Pulling herself away from him and standing taking his hands in hers, "This us, it's over." Letting go of his hands she turns walking out of the door, not turning back when he calls her name. She closes his door placing a locking charm on it that should ware off in thirty minutes, so he doesn't come after her.

She spent the whole week taking her exams same as everyone else, ignoring and avoiding two Slytherins. She stayed away from her favorite places around the castle so she wouldn't get cornered and stayed by Harry's side, since she confided in him, when she moved back to Gryffindor Tower. She hardly gave any thought to Blaise that was over, but when she saw Draco or thought about Draco she wondered what if but let those thoughts drift back to the recesses of her mind.

At the end of the week they all graduated and Hermione left England only keeping in touch with Ron and Harry.

XOXOXO

A/N: I don't like Blaise bashing or leaving Draco without his Hermione but it was kind of necessary to write this…please forgive me…


End file.
